effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Xander Douglas-Hamilton
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ Appearance I take after Mia, my mother, I share little resemblance with my father Neville. My eyes are dark brown a trait I share with both parents. They are slightly slanted which is another shared trait, but it more obviously runs in my grandmother Nina's family. I have my father Neville's thick eyebrows, and my mother Mia's darker brown/black hair color. My hair is long, very long, and of course my father Neville's was graying, which my mother Mia loved. Other than my skin being a lighter pale brown than my father Neville's. I maintain I look more like my mother, and my grandmother. Personality If it is considered arrogant to think of yourself as "smart", them I am conceited. I would not call myself a genius, but I am not an imbecile. I am smarter than my peers, and I am fairly good at reading people, probably because I have a very hard exterior. While I try to make it seem like nothing bothers me, I am internalizing. Making a huge situation of it in my head, and carrying the weight of the burden in my heart. There are traits that seems to run in my family, as my grandmother Stella ran a farm, my father Neville was a chef, and I seem to like to work with my hands too. My grandmother Stella taught me how she grows flowers and vegetables in containers. I was reading about it in books for fun until I realized it was something I could learn more about by taking the opportunity to practice what I was reading. History My name is Xander Codie Douglas-Hamilton. My mother is Mia de Greye, and my father is Neville Douglas-Hamilton. I am known as Codie because I introduce myself as such. Only my family, and people who do not know my personal preference, the people who do not know better call me Xander or Xan. My grandmother Stella runs an Apple Orchard and Inn. I was born there, in New Hampshire. My family lived at the Inn until I was about six, my mother Mia and my grandmother Stella got into a big fight. My father Neville did not want to choose between his mother and his wife. My grandmother Stella kissed us both, and told us if we had to, and if we wanted to we should leave the farm. I did not want leave, but I left her at the farm alone to go with my mom and my dad. I told her she could keep my father's dog, our dog Ojihozo. Neville, my father, was a chef. I always remember him making something good for us to eat by time my mother Mia and I got home. If there was a time we did not open the door to have the entire house smelling like food, I cannot remember it. He made something different everyday, but we knew could count on a hot meal on the table when it was cold out, and a cold meal on the table when it was hot out. My favorite was his Spinach, pineapple, lime sorbet. I remember following my mother Mia to school, and back home when I was little. With her black Kneazle Patience following us both ways in the rain. That old cat went everywhere my mother went, she did not like anyone except my father Neville because he fed her. I got her to follow me once, I was out on the moss covered garden wall. I fed her some treats, and she jumped in my lap. Even after that one time I got her to sit with me, she used to walk across me when I would sit on my mothers favorite rusty green bench. Every weekend before I was ten years old my father Neville took me to the beach, sometimes we would swim, or play in the sand. All he wanted for me to do was to sit still, and look at beauty in the power of the ocean. One of the last few times we went, when he said I was going to be a big brother, I was not sure how to react and I got mad at him. I talked about with my friends Wayne and Alice they told me I should be excited, it was not going to do me any good to be upset because I was going to have little brother, or a sister in my case, either way. They were right. I should not have been angry, and for my mother, who had a rough pregnancy I tried to pretend I was happy she and my father were having another baby. My sister Cleo was born the day before my seventh birthday. Is it fair to say she ruined birthdays for me? Yes. Yes, I think it is. I have not had a proper celebration since she was born. Somehow the actual day itself started to feel less special. My parents tried to make my day seem like it still mattered. But, with Cleo around it would never feel that way. When I started magic school I started to forget about Cleo It was easy. I was not there to celebrate her, and she was not at my school to ruin me. It was almost like it use to be, my birthdays were almost normal. For three perfect years they sent me gifts, and letters. Then my father died. When I was thirteen my father Neville bought me an Aracari, Thorn. I thought it was something else he, and my mother Mia were trying. His father, my grandfather bought him one when he was around my age, and so had his father. He said it was a family tradition, that was before he died. I guess that was a part of the tradition he left out. The summer we spent without him we left the light house, and we moved far away from the farm. I finished my fifth year, but my mother Mia refused to let me go back for my sixth, and seventh. She, and her parents, Nina and John had me sent to Hogwarts. Hufflepuff The Sorting Hat declared me a Hufflepuff. A path already beaten, I see, away from the crimson and or, which is odd, given how many points of confluence you have with Godric and his tribe, but still. Choice is essential, I always say - well, generally, anyway. So, not argent and vert either it seems, though the self sense is rigid and grand enough to fit, but between the fairer sex's cullings, eh? Well, there's a regard for others, ego aside, that would make the badgers not unfitting, and a mind which could thrive, if so inclined, among the ivory towers, and yet, and yet ... Are we sure about Gryffindor? Really? Very well, better be "HUFFLEPUFF!" As a Hufflepuff Xander spent most of his time in and out of the Kitchen. Hufflepuff Common Room - Hufflepuff Dormitories Greenhouses and Gardens - Greenhouse and Gardens (Dangerous Plants Section) Gamekeeper's Hut Forbidden Forest Boathouse Deathday Party Hall Dungeon Pit Porticus Olidus Whomping Willow Kitchen Xander took his O.W.L.s. at The Arizona Academy for Sorcery Training, and his N.E.W.T.s at Hogwarts School of Witchctaft and Wizardry. Relationships Family Douglas-Hamilton Mia de Greye and Neville Douglas-Hamilton Mia is my mother, and Neville is my father. My father died when I was fourteen. My mother moved Cleo and I out of the lighthouse as soon as possible and off to live with her parents in Warwickshire, England. I will never forgive her for trying to make me forget how incredible our life was in that light house. Cleo Dannalee Douglas-Hamilton Cleo is my younger sister. Sometimes I despise her, and sometimes I am grateful for having her as a distraction. She was born a few hours before my birthday, we were technically born on the same day. She trashed my idea of a family, but I have found myself glad the she is there every once in a while. Mason Douglas-Hamilton and Stella Miller Mason is my grandfather, and Stella is my grandmother, my father's parents. My grandfather died before I was born, but my grandmother has always been a big part of my life. Nina Brown and John de Greye Nina is my grandmother, and John is my grandfather, my mother's parents. Nina and John live in Nuneaton in Warwickshire, England. They had me sent to Hogwarts. My grandmother is from a family of Abenaki and Penobscot wizards. Her brothers, her father, and uncles were wizards, but she, and her mother are not witches. According to her Cleo will never be a witch. Friends Classmates Possessions :Thorn — Green Aracari Toucan Before my father died he bought me an Aracari, I named him Thorn. He is a gorgeous bird, and I cannot imagine my life without him. I love him, but I do not like that fact that he reminds me that I lost my father. He is affectionate, and he loves to rest on my shoulders or my head when I am reading or even while I am walking. He is an impressively intelligent bird, and even when I do not want to play with him he sometimes plays keep away with my hats, ties, socks, and shirts. My sister Cleo insisted on having an owl when she was ten, she attempted to keep her bird Rose in Thorn's cage. I told her not to, and now she knows the reason I chose the name Thorn. My mother Mia said we seem to express our feelings in a similar way. I think I may have developed a deeper love for my feathered friend after that day. Spell List Category:All Characters